


Happyverse Drabble

by Doceo_Percepto



Series: Bendy's Murderous Adventure Across Moominvalley [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, rating just because it's happyverse let's be real, wow the summary sounds like madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: This takes place during the story Happy. It's an abandoned idea in which Happy, in a bid to save himself, attempts to get Bendy to kill Lazy by convincing Bendy that the Joxter is just controlling/using him.





	Happyverse Drabble

You’re cringing beneath the monster, petrified, but you have to try, you have to keep going - “The Joxter’s _using_ you,” you add shakily, “please, listen to me… He told me in private, he doesn’t really like you - he’s just scared of you.”

Bendy pauses. Your heart hammers in the silence. You suspect that this creature, as horrendous as he is, still values the Joxter’s friendship. You _know_ that he values honesty. You pray that the idea of his disgusting friendship with the Joxter being a deception would tip him over the edge. Turn him on the Joxter rather than you. And perhaps in the slaughter fest after, you can escape….

“He’s been lying to you,” you whisper. “Being nice to you just so you won’t kill him. Using you to get Snufkins for him.” If this doesn't work, you're certain you're dead. But you're dead either way. 

Frightened hope sparks when Bendy's  large grinning head swerves. He has no eyes to see, but he’s now facing the Joxter’s direction, and you imagine there are other senses that have him locked on to the Joxter. 

The Joxter’s face goes pale as a ghost. “Bendy,” he says, and you can hear that same attempt to sound calm, but it’s wavering, weak. “You don’t believe this Snufkin over me, do you?” Fear bleeds through every word. It’s so obvious that you’re breathless. This is _working_.

“I-I wouldn't ever lie to you,” you continue, terrified. “I’m scared of you, Bendy, and I’ll admit it. But he - he’s been tricking you. Manipulating you. Pretending he’s comfortable when your presence -” you fumble over words, then resume, “when - when you really just make him uncomfortable and scared. He hates you.”

Bendy lowers his head, and outright prowls towards the Joxter, every motion fluid and sinister, every inch a predator stalking its prey.

“Bendy-“ The Joxter’s voice leaps in fright, he begins to back away, “You don’t want to do this. We’ve been friends, darling. We can still be friends.”

A low growl starts deep in Bendy’s chest, and it rumbles louder and louder, until your own bones are trembling at the sound.

The Joxter’s struggling to breathe. “Don’t you want to hunt down Snufkins? I-I can tell where you so many are, darling, Bendy, please-“

You realize you’re going to see him get ripped apart. You should run. But you’re paralyzed.

Bendy’s still advancing, crouching lower and lower to the ground like a panther, his tail flowing behind him. 

His jaws part, a slimy tongue unfurls from behind knife-like teeth.

“Bendy-“ the Joxter squeaks. 

With a feral snarl, the monster leaps – you instinctively throw your arms over your eyes, dreading the tear of flesh and snapping of bones.

There’s a heavy _thump,_ a spray of dirt, a high-pitched squeak. 

You choke, cringe into yourself. You need to get out. Escape. Before Bendy notices you. 

You’re about to turn, about to run, when you realize there’s… a strange _lack_ of tearing flesh.

You open your eyes.

The monster’s pinning the Joxter to the dirt, his knifelike teeth bared. The Joxter is visibly shaking, his arms thrown over his head.

But there’s no blood. Bendy’s not moving. Not attacking. As you watch, the monster’s shoulders start shaking. A bizarre wet coughing noise is forced up from his throat, and he repeats it again and again – your brow furrows – it sounds… almost like….

Then the monster shrinks back down, until he’s back to the small cat-like form, and he’s clutching his stomach, bent double –

_Laughing_.

He’s laughing. You feel very, very cold inside. 

The Joxter slowly lowers his arms, amber eyes peering fearfully over his sleeve.

“A-aren’t you gonna kill him?” you whisper hoarsely. “He’s lying to you, he-“

“Are ya really that naïve, Happy?” Bendy cackles. “The Joxter? Scared of me? Ha-ha! He’s my best friend!”

The Joxter is figuring out how to breathe. He’s clutching his chest, heaving in, pupils blown wide. But Bendy’s not looking at him. 

“B-but-“ you gesture weakly at the Joxter, and Bendy still doesn’t look. He’s got his gaze fixed on you. 

“Sure I have bad days, but I’d never kill him! It’s like you take me for some kind of monster!” While Bendy laughs at his own joke, the Joxter is frantically trying to rearrange his expression and breath. 

When Bendy finally looks at him, he appears almost calm. “Say, that was some fantastic acting, Jox! Never knew ya had it in you.”

The Joxter manages a smile, and Bendy, not nearly so in tune to the subtleties of expression, doesn’t notice the fear still lingering. “I did learn from you,” he replies, and manages to keep most of the tremors out of his voice. 


End file.
